


Generations

by lookingglassalice6



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingglassalice6/pseuds/lookingglassalice6
Summary: When Bucky and Clint are sent to check on a civilian it sets off a chain of events that touches several people.





	1. Chapter 1

“Why are we in charge of checking on a civilian for Natasha?” Bucky asked as he and Clint sauntered down the sidewalk.

“Because she asked me to.” Clint yawned and took a long drink from his coffee.

“But…why I am I here?” Bucky gestured with his hands.

“You were free.” Clint shrugged.

“I was in the middle of something important.” Bucky protested.

“You were playing Mario Kart.” Clint tossed his empty cup and immediately went about looking for another coffee shop on the street.

“You mean, kicking your ass in Mario Kart.” Bucky corrected. “The target’s building is across the street, see anything?”

There was a sudden commotion as a body was thrown from a window of the building across the street.

“I don’t have spidey sense but I think there may be something going on.” Clint nodded.

“Yeah.”

They rushed across the street, Clint calling for clean up over the comms. They entered the building and started up the stairs. 

“Fifth floor,” Bucky told Clint. The other tenants were casually making their way outside to see the dead body. From above them came more sounds of a fight. They reached the landing and a body came flying at them.

“Shit!” Bucky ducked and Clint caught the body. 

“Ah! Dead guy.” Clint set the body on the steps and wiped his hands on his pants. 

There were more sounds of a scuffle from an open door, under that they could hear a baby crying. Clint pulled his bow and nodded to Bucky who looked around the door jamb. He was startled to find himself face to face with a woman. The woman reacted faster than Bucky and grabbed at his arm.

“Woah.” Bucky grabbed the woman’s wrist and spun her around, locking her arms across her chest. She bent at the waist, trying to throw him off.

“Barnes, you got her?” Clint called, going to inspect the playpen where the crying emanated from.

“Get away!” The woman roared and fought harder

“Sort of.” Bucky wheezed as the woman elbowed his stomach and almost outpowered him. “Did Romanoff say I could use force?”

“Romanoff sent you?” The woman stopped trying to get out of his grip. “You surprised me, sorry.”

“Back at ya.” Bucky released the woman and rubbed his stomach, leaning against a wall. She had some power behind her frame.

“That’ll be Tasha,” Clint muttered and answered his phone. “It was like this when we got here, I swear.”

“It’s okay, they’re all gone.” The woman ran to the playpen, trying to catch her breath.

“Did you do that?” Bucky gestured to the broken window, there were another two unconscious bodies on the floor.

“Well, I tried to ask them nicely to leave but…” She shrugged and turned to face Bucky as Clint re-entered. In her arms, she held a toddler who looked at Clint and Bucky with interest.

“She wants to talk to you.” Clint handed his phone off to the woman. “Tasha says that they’re sending clean up, we’re supposed to head back to the compound. Is that a real baby?” 

“As opposed to?” Bucky frowned.

“I don’t know, it took me by surprise, okay?”

—–

“Did you get out okay?” Natasha greeted them as they exited the car at the compound. Steve was trailing behind her. 

“Yeah, we’re just late because I got distracted by a dog and made a wrong turn.” Clint shrugged.

“It wasn’t even a real dog.” Bucky gave Clint a look of displeasure.

“That squirrel had to be on steroids.” The woman offered as she climbed out of the car, she turned and detached the car seat, pulling it out. The baby was asleep.

“This is it, huh?” Natasha peered at the baby girl.

“Yeah?”

“I just thought it would be…exceptional.” Natasha shrugged and led the way into the building.

“Thanks, Romanoff.” The woman sighed.

Once everyone was settled and the baby was stashed in a spare room to sleep, Clint had to get some more information.

“One: How do you know Tasha? Red Room, spy network, girl scouts? Two: Where did the kid come from? Three: How did you take out five guys all by your lonesome and almost overpower that guy? Go.” Clint flopped onto a couch and pointed at the woman.

“He’s certainly direct.” The woman looked at Natasha. “How much does anyone know?”

“Nothing. Fury is the only one I told since I needed his help.” Natasha sat next to Clint and he draped an arm over her shoulders. Steve took a chair and Bucky stood behind the couch as the woman sat in an opposite chair.

“My name is Taya. I know Natasha through mutual careers.” The woman started.

“So Black Widow?” Clint asked.

“No. I was what was called a Siren. HYDRA’s version.” Taya jumped when she heard the wood in the couch crack.

Everyone looked to Bucky who was holding a piece of the back of the couch.

“Sorry.” He cleared his throat and dropped the splinter.

“The kid is my daughter, Delilah. When I went rogue Nat’s connections let her know there was an unsupervised HYDRA agent running around. Luckily, she asked questions before shooting.” Taya leaned one elbow on the chair arm, propping her chin on her hand.

“I was lucky enough to have someone do that for me.” Nat smiled at Clint, then shoved him when he kissed her cheek. “Stop it.”

“Do you really think having a child while you’re on the run was the best idea?” Steve felt bad for her, but the dad lecture was just fighting to come out. 

“The child happened before I went on the run,” Taya said flatly.

“How…does that happen? My frame of reference isn’t the best but I don’t remember a daycare center from my time there.” Bucky’s jaw was clenched, a muscle ticked in his cheek.

“You wouldn’t, would you?” Taya met Bucky’s eyes for the first time the whole day. “I lost my drive for killing people, they offered me a place in experimental ops. We never saw each other but I heard about you when you escaped. A few months after they started the Sampson experiment on me and a couple others. Serum enhanced genetic material offspring.”

“Bioengineered babies.” Steve’s face was twisted in a grimace. “And I’m guessing they would be programmed?”

“I’m guessing that was the plan. She was the first one to actually be viable.” Taya glanced down the hall.

“But…she’s a toddler? Did they think they could just send kids to fight?” Clint was staring.

“It makes sense. Keep training, keep pumping the serum into them. By the time they hit adulthood, they would be lethal. Although, who wouldn’t trust a child?” Natasha was tapping her nails on her leg.

“Like those albino alien kids.“ Clint breathed. Everyone turned to stare at him. "So…she’s your kid? Like, genetically?” Clint asked.

“Genetically mine with ‘enhanced donor material’. Which I’ll let you make your own conclusions about.” Taya was staring somewhere between Steve and Bucky. 

“Woah, so you could have a Winter Soldier in there?” Clint pointed to the bedroom door. He realized his mistake and looked behind him at Bucky. “I don’t mean that. It could be Wade’s or maybe Steve's…” Clint trailed off. Natasha covered his mouth.

“Unfortunately, I didn’t get to check the paternity records. We ran when she was a couple weeks old. They come after us occasionally, but this is the closest they have got in a while.” Taya stood up. “I’m sorry but I should grab a nap while she’s down.” Taya’s eyes were dark and heavy. She turned and joined Lilah in the bedroom.

“This is going to take some time to process, obviously. But, um, Bruce is coming tomorrow with his genetic expertness.” Natasha was standing and pulling Clint to his feet, still covering his mouth.

“It’s just like that Maury show Scott watches.” Steve was still shellshocked, he hadn’t moved at all. “Bucky…Buck?”

Bucky was standing with the entire back of the couch in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team tries to make a plan. Bucky is left to watch baby Delilah who takes a shine to his arm.

“Who broke the couch?” Tony asked.

“We had sort of a rough night.” Natasha shrugged. She and Clint were sitting on the kitchen counters eating sandwiches. Tony had come with Bruce to see what the big deal was, but he made a point that he had to leave early for a tea party with Morgan.

“Hi…all.” Taya greeted them as she entered with Delilah in her arms. The little girl eyed the new people curiously.

“Hey, a kid.” Tony pointed. “We should have playdates.”

“Oh-kay.” Taya nodded and went about making lunch for the baby.

“Who is this?” Bruce gestured.

“That’s Taya and Delilah. They’re…visiting.” Clint said over a bite of sandwich. Delilah laughed at him. “Hey, she likes me.”

“She thinks you’re also a kid.” Nat teased him. 

“Visiting?” Tony looked over his sunglasses at them.

Steve and Sam came in from a run and greeted everyone.

“Down.” Delilah struggled to be put down and when Taya set her on the floor she toddled to Sam. “Hi.”

“Is this like a stray animal? Since I gave her part of my Pop-Tart this morning, she’s gonna keep coming back?” Sam asked Taya.

“Yes.” Taya nodded. She touched Steve’s arm as he stood up from the fridge with bottles of water. “Did Bucky go with you two?”

“I think he’s still asleep. He felt bad about the couch, didn’t sleep well.” Steve smiled gently and took water to Sam.

“I don’t have any more Pop-Tarts kid. I don’t know what to tell you.” Sam was explaining to Delilah.

“No.” Delilah shot back.

“She’s stubborn. Could easily be yours.” Sam took the water from Steve. Delilah sat on the floor and frowned up at Sam. “The brooding, however.”

“I don’t know, Rogers is pretty dramatic.” Tony offered from where he stood in the kitchen area.

“Can we not talk about it? The only thing we need to discuss is that they’re not just going to go away. Any ideas on another safe house? Or how to make these two disappear?” Steve asked.

“I think for right now, this is the safest place. Until we can make them new identities anyway. They probably saw Clint and James so they know we have them. Other than that…”Natasha shrugged.

“Am I the only one who wants to know if Rogers or Barnes has a kid?” Tony asked. Clint raised his hand. Sam followed.

“Does anyone listen when I talk?” Steve rubbed his forehead and sat on a chair, the broken couch had yet to be removed.

“I guess, in the interest of research,” Bruce said thoughtfully.

“I really don’t care. I’m not going to take them to court for child support.” Taya cut in. She grabbed Delilah, who was still glaring at Sam and sat her on a blanket on the floor by Steve. “But if we’re staying here, I need to get some baby stuff. You guys are lacking in childcare gear.” She put a plate on the blanket and Delilah started eating.

“I can bring some of Morgan’s stuff she’s outgrown if we can have a father reveal.” Tony tilted his head.

“If it will make Stark shut up and leave I am willing to do anything,” Bucky muttered as he entered and went to the fridge.

“Buck, we don’t need to-” Steve was pelted with a cheese cube from the floor. 

“Ha!” Delilah got to her feet and went to where the cube landed. She held it out to Steve, making her eyes huge. “Here. Here.”

“Thank you.” Steve took the cheese. Delilah opened her mouth and pointed. “What does she want?”

“She wants you to throw it at her.” Taya sighed. 

“Kids are weird,” Clint commented, jumping off the counter and brushing his hands. “I gotta get back to the city. But someone keep me updated on this whole thing.”

“I’ll ride with you. I have some stuff to do.” Sam clapped Steve on the back.

“Bye?” Delilah asked Sam.

“Yeah, kid. Bye.” Sam waved and left with Clint.

“So am I getting the baby stuff or-?” Tony spread his arms out. Delilah noticed and stopped gesturing to Steve. She mimicked what Tony was doing and turned in a few circles.

“Yes. Go.” Bucky came into the living room area with an apple in his metal hand.

“I’ll come to help you.” Steve stood up and Delilah stopped turning. She reached up and tapped his hand he still had the cheese in. He bent down and gave it to her. She blew a raspberry in his face and went back to her blanket.

“Taya, there are some files I was able to access that you should check out. It looks like your medical records.” Natasha put her plate in the sink.

“Can I have a look? I’d also like a little blood if possible.” Bruce realized what he said when everyone looked at him. “Maybe later.”

“Sure. Come on Lil.” Taya called. 

The baby had watched everyone leave and was now eating a cracker and staring at Bucky’s arm as he ate his apple.

“No mama. No.” She shook her head and continued to stare at Bucky.

He had turned the television on and was flipping through the channels. He settled on Food Network and leaned back. 

“Ooh.” Delilah grabbed another cracker and went to the chair Bucky was in. “I watch?” She pointed to the show.

“Can she stay here with you, James? If there’s an emergency just scream.” Natasha led the group out. Taya opened her mouth to protest but was hustled out by Bruce asking questions.

“She didn’t even wait for my answer.” Bucky looked to where Delilah was leaning on his chair watching the screen. She looked up when he spoke.

“Mama gone.” Delilah shrugged and tried to pull herself up into the overstuffed chair.

“Yeah. Here, need some help?” Bucky put a hand out to help her and she settled next to him.

“Tank.” She went about eating her cracker.

“Sure thing.” He took a bite of his apple.

“Dat?” She pointed to his arm or the apple, he didn’t know which. He held the apple out to her and she licked it. Then she put one tiny finger on his arm. “Oooh!”

“Careful it pinches.” He used his free hand to show her where the plates connected. “I get my hair caught in it.”

“Ouch.” She traced the gold lines. “Mine? Is pity.”

“It’s sort of stuck in there.” Bucky apologized. He pulled his t-shirt arm up to show her where he’d lost the arm and the prosthetic was attached.

“Oh, oh.” She continued to run her hand over the arm absently as she watched the television. Bucky switched to eating his apple with his other hand so he didn’t have to move.

“Mmm.” Delilah pointed to an exceptional cookie on the screen.

“Shit, that does look good. Sorry, do you know curse words?” Bucky looked down as she looked up and shook her head.

“No.” She had finished her cracker and was chewing on her finger. Her other hand was still planted on his metal one. She took both hands and turned his hand over. She poked at the fingers and grabbed his pinky as she went back to watching the show.

“Now I want cookies,” Bucky muttered.

“Oh, oh.” Delilah bounced in her seat and pulled on Bucky’s hand. “Kay? Kay?”

“We don’t have any.” He looked at her. “You know how to cook?”

“No.” She grinned and laughed like it was the funniest thing ever. Bucky had to chuckle at her hysterics. “Mama gone?” She stood up in the chair and looked around.

“Did you forget already? If you want her we can get her.” Bucky offered. He was surprised at how easy it was to deal with a kid. He’d always heard how hard it was. He reminded himself that this wasn’t a normal kid. 

“Mine. Mama?” She gripped his metal hand and slid off his lap. “Mama?” She called as she dragged him from the chair.

“My name is Bucky, can you say that?” He asked as she dragged him in the direction her mom went.

“No, mine.” She sighed as if he was so stupid. Bucky shrugged. If she liked the arm so much, that was okay. To see it as something ‘pity’ and gentle was not something he was familiar with. But she trusted it on her own frail hand so readily. Bucky didn’t want to think of the implications of any of this. He felt her tug him along and didn’t want to consider the affection he felt growing. 

Taking care of a kid was easy, but what the fuck would it be like if he was a dad?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky helps Taya out when Delilah can’t sleep

Bucky dreamt about singing. He’d been dreaming that more since Taya and Delilah been staying at the compound. Everyone had their own places in the city or country, but they all had quarters at the compound. Taya and the baby had taken over a few empty rooms. The team was rotating who was on missions and who was on guard duty.

Bucky surfaced from his dream and realized the singing was coming through the vents. It was beautiful, but that was sort of expected. The Black Widows trained in ballet as a cover, the Sirens trained in singing.

Bucky could tell Taya was at the limit of her range, she was changing the words to a song he actually knew.

“-wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are. Right now, what my heart desires is going to sleep.” Delilah clung to Taya. Not crying but making small sounds of pain. She was teething and while it didn’t seem to hurt, it was distressing her. 

Taya was tired. Her stamina had dropped significantly since she had the baby. This whole situation was also emotionally draining. She didn’t know what was going to happen next, where they would go.

Bucky climbed out of bed and crossed the common room to where Taya was walking the baby through the rooms. She turned and noticed him.

“Buck.” Delilah saw him and pointed to her mouth. “Sharp.” She whined.

“Huh?” Bucky looked to Taya for clarification.

The mother and daughter had been around for about a month. They still had not managed a DNA test, everyone was sort of consciously avoiding it. Delilah didn’t care. She’d decided everyone was her best friend. Bucky was pretty good at interpreting but still needed help. Steve, for some reason, was fluent in Delilah.

“She’s teething. She’s complaining to you.” Taya adjusted her grip, her arms were killing her.

“Ah. Need some help?” Delilah reached out to Bucky and he let her scramble into his arms.

“I guess.” Taya laughed and cracked her neck. “She’s no longer the baby she once was.”

“Nah, she’s light as a feather.” Delilah flopped her head into the hollow of Bucky’s shoulder and made a grumbling noise.

“Sorry, we woke you. Bet you never thought this would be an issue?” Taya walked with Bucky as he took over the stroll with the baby.

“A baby waking me up? No. That’s a new one. I mean, back in the day, I probably would’ve gotten up and helped the wife. But after HYDRA. No.” Bucky shook his head. Delilah had her fingers of one hand in her mouth. The other hand was gripping the strap of his tank top. She was watching him through her eyelashes.

“I was the opposite. Never really felt one way or the other about kids, until after HYDRA. Then again, I don’t remember all that much before HYDRA so…” Taya shrugged. 

Bucky watched her out of the corner of his eye as they walked. When she wasn’t interacting with Delilah you could see the training instilled in her. Her eyes scanned the room. She held herself straight, strong, intimidating.

She was an amazing mother. Despite the way the baby came into her life, she never let it show. She gave Delilah the care and love any mother would give. Bucky would catch himself watching the two of them. A different life and that would’ve been what he wanted after the war. 

“Memory loss is a bitch, huh?” Bucky smirked and rubbed the baby’s back.

“It’s weird how it comes back to you. In bursts. Mine is less the conditioning, more of how young I was when I started training. I was eight and my mother was so happy I was chosen for this finishing school. Of course, it was a front but times were hard. Parents were selling their kids.” Taya shrugged in a ‘what can you do’ gesture.

“Where are you from?” Bucky realized they were starting a second lap. Delilah was getting heavier in his arms.

“Not sure. Central Europe is as specific as I can get, which is not specific at all.” Taya ducked her head to look at Delilah. Her eyes were closed her mouth parted slightly. “She’s asleep.”

“Damn, I’m good at this.” Bucky smiled and stopped walking. He sort of bounced in place.

“Don’t get too cocky or you’ll be the night nanny.” Taya raised an eyebrow and held her arms out for Delilah. Bucky tried to hand her off and the baby made a sound of complaint and wriggled.

“This is my punishment for what I said isn’t it? I have to carry her forever.” Bucky let Delilah settle back into his chest. “Well, might as well catch up with my Amazon queue.”

“Do you want me to stay or…” Taya shrugged. 

“Whatever you’d like.” Bucky was settling himself into the couch. He stretched his legs out and Delilah starfished out on his chest with a sigh.

“I should go back to sleep. Hey, ‘Good Omens’.” Taya joined them on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testing is underway to see whose DNA was used to create Delilah and what that could mean for her future.

“Green.” Delilah pointed and held out a hand.

“I’m not sure if green is the way to go.” Steve eyed the picture.

“Green cat. Give me.” Delilah insisted.

“I guess.” Steve held the cup of green paint out and Delilah took the brush to paint.

“Did you draw her pictures to paint?” Bucky leaned down to see what they were doing.

“Yeah, she doesn’t work within reality though. The cat looks like Banner.” Steve shrugged. He nodded to where a puncture mark was healing on Bucky’s arm.

“I thought it was just a cheek swab, but apparently Banner needed a half-gallon of blood.” Bucky wrinkled his nose and rubbed the spot.

“Guess I’m next after Taya. Has he got Delilah?” Steve asked as Delilah finished with the green paint and rubbed her hands on the huge t-shirt that covered her clothes.

“Bue, bue dog.” She held a hand out and Steve obliged.

“I guess he did it while she was asleep. Hulk doesn’t like making kids cry.” Bucky crossed his arms over his chest.

Bruce was finally free to do the tests he’d been wanting to do. Today was the day everyone had been waiting for, well, mostly Tony. Everyone else didn’t know how to feel. Steve or Bucky could end up with a kid, Taya could end up having to co-parent with someone she’d never planned on. Under that, the makeup of Delilah’s genetics due to her unwilling enhancements would be laid bare. To see if her body was different in any way Bruce planned on comparing her to other serum enhanced individuals, even some mutant DNA. So far, she was a regular toddler. She was maybe a bit more aware. 

“Her birthday is coming up. I heard Natasha and Taya talking. She’ll be two next week.” Steve watched Delilah give up on the brush and just start patting her hands on the wet paint. “What do you do on a kids birthday? If you’re my dad you yell at them for existing. If you’re Stark you buy her a child-sized sports car.”

“There has to be an in-between.” Bucky snorted a laugh. He decided to just say it. “You think she’s yours?”

“Do you think she’s yours?” Steve looked up with an eyebrow raised.

“I don’t think it matters, really. I don’t know. She looks like her mom.” Bucky crouched down and Delilah turned with a huge smile.

“Buck, Teve.” She introduced them and laughed. She thought it was hilarious to introduce people who already knew one another. “My Teve, okay? My Buck, okay? Okay. Where Tam? Where Kint?” She spread her hands in a shrug then went back to her finger painting.

“Natasha thinks she’s getting closer to where the files on Taya and Delilah are. She mentioned she may need Taya to go with her.” Bucky’s jaw ticked, Steve could tell this bothered him.

“You think she can handle it?” Steve frowned.

“Maybe. We’ve talked some. When she’s up with the kid.” Bucky explained. “Out of everyone here only you and she agreed to whatever they put in your body. I think she could do it if she has to.”

“Steve? Bruce says he’s ready for you.” Taya entered, pulling her sleeve over her arm. “Hey, oh, wow. Thanks, Steve.” Taya’s eyes widened at her paint-covered daughter.

“She’s an artist.” Steve stood up and shrugged. “I’ll be back to clean up.” He stretched and headed to the elevator.

“I’m leaving her like this then.” Taya sat down at the table and ran her fingers through Delilah’s hair. “What’s up?”

“Cat, dog.” Delilah’s face scrunched as she continued to work on her masterpiece. “Teve did.”

“Nice.” Taya looked at the elaborate drawing Steve had done to let Delilah paint all over.

“Did Bruce say how long this is going to take?” Bucky asked.

“Not long, he should have a complete genetic profile by this evening.” Taya rolled her eyes. 

She had figured that asking for help from the Avengers would lead to this. Honestly, she could give a shit. Delilah was going to have a strange childhood, what did paternity matter? The past few months they’d been here everyone had helped to care for Delilah. True, Steve and Bucky were more connected to her. But if that was because they could possibly be her blood, who knew? Some men would just cut the kid off if they found out there was no relation. Taya had a feeling that neither one of these guys would do that. They had made that connection, no matter how scared the possibility of having responsibility for a child may make them, it was there. Delilah now had two father figures, for better or worse.

That was another thing.

It was obvious that going underground again was not in the plan. Not that it worked so well before. Taya was fending off attackers at least once a month since they ran. So what? Stay in the compound forever?

Bucky watched Taya lost in thought. The sunlight came in through the window and highlighted her hair, held in a loose ponytail. She had so much going on, too much to think about. He didn’t want to add to it by telling her how much he liked her around. Their nights were becoming something he looked forward to. When he was on a mission and needed those few days of recovery, she understood. But he missed her. 

It was stupid as fuck. Anyone would say he was just projecting his regrets of not having a family by trying to make one. But as much as he enjoyed Delilah, Taya was a separate person. She shared so much of his past trauma. Bucky knew that Steve didn’t mean any harm saying the HYDRA Winter Soldier wasn’t Bucky. But it was, still is to some extent.

“Ew.” Delilah held her hands an inch from Bucky’s face. He jerked back and Taya was pulled from her reverie.

“That’s Steve’s problem.” Bucky smiled and wrinkled his nose, bringing his face to Delilah’s.

“No.” She copied his face.

“Okay, come on Picasso.” Taya stood up and grasped the neck of Delilah’s painting shirt. She pulled as the little girl laughed.

“Bye-bye Buck.” Delilah waved her messy hands as her mom led her away.

-

“So? Who’s your daddy?” Tony greeted everyone later that evening. He crouched down next to where Delilah was playing with a tea set. Natasha and Clint were the other attendees of her tea party. Taya was reading a book while Bucky and Steve looked over mission reports with Sam.

“Dunno.” Delilah looked up at Tony with a quizzical expression. “You daddy.”

“She’s right. You are a daddy.” Sam tilted his head. 

“But not her daddy…right?” Tony’s head swiveled to Taya.

“I’m 98 percent sure you are not,” Taya continued to read her book.

“Is the party over? Can I take this off?” Clint looked out from under the oversized brim of a floppy hat.

“No. Stay in character.” Natasha had a scarf tied over her hair and cat’s eye sunglasses. She sipped at her teacup and smirked at Clint.

“Clint pretty.” Delilah offered Morgan some jewelry to dress-up with.

“Oh yes, he’s gorgeous.” Tony agreed. 

“Fine, as long as I’m pretty.” Clint leaned back and cooled himself with a feathery fan.

“Results are ready. Do you want this is private?” Bruce was tapping at his tablet as he came off the elevator. He looked up. “Nice hat Clint.”

“He can just tell me.” Tony held out a hand for the tablet. “I’ll break it tactfully.”

“Might as well just say it.” Taya set her book down and stood up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the identity of the father is out, everyone is agreed that they need a day off. So Delilah gets her first trip to Central Park.

“If Stark doesn’t stop referring to Delilah as ‘the result of our threesome’ I’m going to have to hurt him just a little.” Bucky read a text message that Tony had sent to the group.

“I had a threesome all by myself. How depressing is that?” Taya stirred her coffee and leaned her butt against the counter. 

“She sleeping?” Bucky was surprised and slightly disappointed they’d made it through the night without him.

“She’s excited for her day out. Not that being trapped in here for five months hasn’t been wonderful. It’s not like her mommy is ready to steal a car to get out of this place.” Taya eyed Bucky as she sipped her drink. 

“I think after the results we all need some fun. Maybe not grand theft auto, but we’ll see how the day goes.“ Bucky shrugged.

To say the results of the blood tests had just complicated things, was an understatement. Delilah’s DNA was chaotic. Bruce was still trying to make sense of it. Bucky, Steve, and Taya were all represented in the child. There were traces of something that resembled the serum Steve had been given, but it had different chemical markers. 

In scientific terms, the kid didn’t make sense. Period. Bruce had noticed some acceleration in her cellular growth and requested a possible PET scan to see how her brain was functioning. When he was met with the glaring of the parents, Bruce had suggested they wait a few days on that. Natasha and Clint were working their intel connections harder and even Tony was doing some long-distance hacking to help the search for the experiment records.

Scientific shit aside. Steve and Bucky now had a child together and with a woman, they never met until a few months ago. Odd that it wasn’t the most outrageous thing to ever happen to them. Steve had suggested they get the hell out of the compound and do something for Delilah’s birthday.

“Where exactly are you and Steve taking us today?” Taya cocked an ear, listening for Delilah.

“Not sure. Is she too little to ride the Cyclone?” Bucky asked.

“Maybe we save Coney Island for when she’s a little older.” Taya laughed. 

“Fine. Central Park it is.” Bucky nodded.

“That sounds nice. I’m going to grab a shower since sleeping beauty is still out.” Taya headed down the hall. Bucky smiled as he watched her go. 

Steve arrived while Taya was getting dressed. Delilah had woken up and Bucky had gotten her some breakfast. Now he was trying to figure out how the stroller Tony had brought worked. 

“Morning…what’s that?” Steve greeted them.

“Stark said it was a stroller but it has a fucking motor on it.” Bucky eyed the thing carefully. 

“Yeah.” Delilah nodded emphatically

“Can you say that around her?” Steve picked Delilah up and she offered him a Cheerio.

“I don’t think she understands it. And if she does, don’t say it.” Bucky pointed a finger at her.

“Kay.” Delilah went back to force-feeding Steve cereal.

“If that thing hovers she’s not going in it,” Steve mumbled around the pieces of Cheerio. “Thank you, that’s enough.”

“Hey, Steve.” Taya came in with a diaper bag. “Can you put a few toys in here? I’m going to get her dressed. Issues with the stroller?

“I’m not sure it’s a stroller,” Bucky explained. 

“Is that a refrigerator on that thing?” Taya traded Steve Delilah for the bag and went to get her ready.

“Taking a kid out shouldn’t be this complicated.” Bucky frowned.

“Really. A couple of hundred-year-old super soldiers taking their scientifically created offspring and her ex-spy assassin mother to the park should be way easier.” Steve suppressed a smirk as he decided which toys to put in the bag.

“This is not the threesome I ever pictured.” Bucky was also holding back a smile now.

“Hey, You could do worse. I’ll have you know that’s America’s ass pal.” Steve winked.

“I’d salute it but my hands are full.” Taya deadpanned as she returned with the baby.

“Maybe later then.” Steve shrugged as Bucky hit one last button on the stroller. 

The stroller unfolded itself gracefully and a screen lit up between the handles. Bucky poked the screen and it started to talk. It ran through the weather outlook, child-friendly activities available today, the temperature of the stroller seat and onboard refrigerator compartment, then waited for a command.

“Okay, there’s no chance of that becoming sentient and taking over Manhattan, right?” Taya narrowed her eyes as Steve and Bucky shared a look. “What?”

–

“I think we wore her out.” Steve pulled the canopy up, exposing Delilah.

“Looks like it.” Bucky leaned sideways as they walked to look at her. 

“Two nights in a row I’ll get to sleep.” Taya clapped.

The group was working their way back to where they had parked after all day at the park. It had gone better than anyone had expected. The nice thing about being enhanced was that no one got tired from the miles of walking. Although, Delilah had her stroller and Taya was leaning on Bucky. 

They had begun the day at the zoo, where Delilah tried to convince her mom they needed to take a sea lion home. Bucky had compromised and bought her a huge stuffed sea lion which was currently riding on top of her in the stroller. 

The animals had all been very interested in Delilah, they had tried to come close to her as they could and those in habitats had pressed up against the barrier to see her. Luckily, no one seemed to notice but Taya filed it away to worry about later. After the zoo, they made a long trek to a playground for toddlers. Delilah had climbed eagerly out of her stroller and joined the other kids in the sprinkler feature and exploring everything she could.

The adults had sat near the sandbox, eyes on her at all times. But they couldn’t help and enjoy her little bit of freedom crawling and climbing. She had come to the sandbox and was digging a hole when a bigger kid knocked her over, wanting her toy she was burying and unburying in the hole. Steve and Bucky had both tensed, but Delilah got up scowled at the boy and stomped over to the grown-ups.

“He bad. I hit?” Delilah asked them.

“No. But I’m sure Steve will help you get the toy back.” Bucky brushed off Delilah’s hands and nodded to Steve.

“Hm, I got this.” Steve followed Delilah to where the kid had her toy. Bucky and Taya watched with amusement. “Excuse me, son? I think you have her toy.”

“No, I-” The boy looked up, recognized Captain America and dropped the toy.

“Tank you.” Delilah grinned at the boy and skipped back to her stroller.

“So much for being low-key.” Taya helped buckle Delilah in as Steve rejoined them.

“We were getting ready to leave anyway.” Bucky clapped Steve on the back.

“Carousel?” Steve asked.

That was where they went next and then they ended the day at Victorian Gardens.

“We didn’t even get to the other side of the park.” Bucky was enjoying the weight of Taya leaning on him. Her arm was wrapped around one of his to keep herself upright.

“Next week.” Steve stopped the stroller next to the car. “We should just get a place in the city.”

“I thought you had one.” Taya frowned.

“The lease lapsed a month ago.” Steve chuckled. “When I’m in the city I crash at Clint’s so I don’t have to drive all the way back.”

“Don’t want to live with us?” Bucky teased as he handed Taya the huge stuffed sea lion and unbuckled Delilah.

“You were the one looking at apartments in Brooklyn before these two showed up.” Steve grabbed the diaper bag. “How can you afford that?”

“I was going to have you co-sign the lease.” Bucky dropped his voice as he picked up Delilah with a grin.

“Good schools in Brooklyn?” Taya asked from where she was shoving the stuffy into the trunk. It didn’t want to fit so Steve came around as Bucky got Delilah in her car seat. 

“Yeah, Steve, why don’t you get a place and we’ll all just crash there.” Bucky slid next to Delilah.

“Ice cream,” Delilah muttered in her sleep. Bucky stroked her hand, soothing her and she grabbed one of his fingers,

“Considering it.” Steve climbed into the driver’s seat and Taya into the passenger side.

“Did anyone else see the animals trying to follow her today?” Taya asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the night before Taya is going on her first mission in years. Back to where Delilah was born. She’s not sure if she can do it.

“Yeah.” Bucky jerked awake at the knock on his door. He was slightly irritated, he had been having a great dream. 

“Can I talk to you?” Taya’s voice drifted through the door. Bucky sat up in bed and looked at the clock.

“Sure, come in. I thought Steve was taking baby duty tonight?” He rubbed his face with his hands and prepared to get up as she entered.

“No, he is and that story he told her knocked her out.” Taya was in a henley and shorts, her hair loose. Bucky swallowed, remembering some of what he had been dreaming.

“He does have that effect. What’d you need?” Bucky gestured to the foot of his bed and Taya sat.

Taya looked around Bucky’s room. She’d never been in before, he’d always come to her and Delilah. It was much like hers, sort of dorm-like. He had pictures and drawings on the walls. His desk held a mishmash of technology, new and old. A tablet sat next to an original GameBoy.

“Where did you get a GameBoy?” Taya laughed.

“eBay.” Bucky shrugged.

“About tomorrow-” Taya stopped to collect her thoughts.

“Don’t worry, Steve and I can handle her for one day.” Bucky rolled his eyes with a smirk. Then he noticed how agitated Taya was. His expression sobered.

“I know it’s stupid. It’s not like Nat is just going to abandon me there. For all we know the place is empty and the information isn’t even there. But-”

Bucky had wondered if this was coming ever since Nat and Taya had decided to bite the bullet, so to speak, and get the experiment dossier.

The phenomenon of Delilah drawing the animals at the zoo was just one of the odd things Delilah was doing. She had asked for something in Russian the other day and giggled at herself. Bucky and Natasha couldn’t recall talking in Russian around her. When she repeated the word in French and burst out laughing there was a collective burst of panic.

Taya had felt no fear at returning, to begin with, but a few days passed and her dreams had been morphing into nightmares. The memories of Delilah’s birth, the testing, the escape. She found herself unable to sleep.

“Hey, you don’t have to do this.” Bucky ducked his head to meet Taya’s eyes. 

“Can I ask you something I have no right to?” Taya sighed and looked up.

“That’s a loaded question in itself, but sure.” He leaned his head against the headboard and waited.

“Go with us?” Taya said quietly.

“That’s all? Sure. But that leaves Steve alone to kid sit, you know that right?” He smiled, trying to lighten the mood. The place they were targeting held no memories for him, he had no issues going along. 

“I’ll see if Stark can assist.” Taya gave a small smile and before she could stop herself she moved forward and hugged Bucky. They had gotten used to casual touches over the past few months. Shoulder punches, leaning on one another, but this was the first instance of a hug. Neither one knew what to do. 

Bucky brought his arms up around her to show he wasn’t bothered, he had to be careful not to trap her hair in his metal arm and he kept it at her waist. Taya pulled back slightly, a smile on her lips.

“I have one more question to ask.” She still had her arms around him.

“I knew the last one was too easy.” Bucky breathed. Her scent was all around him and he was straining to stay relaxed.

“Can I kiss you, or is it too weird?” Taya’s eyes moved over his face. 

“Are you just doing this because you’re nervous about tomorrow? I don’t want you to do something out of stress and hate me tomorrow.” Bucky used a finger to push her hair off her face.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, it’s a first kiss we’re not running off to Vegas.” She rolled her eyes in mock-exasperation.

“In that case go ahead.” He gave his head a nod.

Taya tilted her head and pressed her lips to his. She moved her hand up and ran her fingers over his cheek as she kissed him. Bucky’s lips parted and he took the kiss deeper. His hand went to her neck, cradling the back of her head. 

He fell back against the headboard, bringing Taya with him. She propped herself up on her hands, keeping her body over his as they kissed slowly. There was no urgency, but it was intense. Taya’s arms gave way and her body connected with Bucky’s. His metal arm was firm at her waist, his other hand still in her hair. He loved the feel of her against him, her curves fit well to him. Her hands went into his hair, gripping gently. It took an extreme amount of will-power for him to break the kiss. He brushed his lips against her cheek and put his lips to her ear.

“That was more than a kiss.” He rasped.

“Sorry.” She breathed against his neck.

They laid together like that until the room lightened and the intercom clicked on.

“Hey, hey!” A tiny voice called out. “Tum one! Mama, Buck Teve!”

“I got it.” They heard Steve answer. No doubt he had already been up and had a run.

“You ready to do this?” Bucky muttered into Taya’s hair.

“Not really. What are the odds HYDRA would just leave us alone the rest of our lives?” Taya plucked at Bucky’s shirt.

“I’m sure they’re still sorta pissed at me, but they only send someone after me every few years. They really want the kid if they’re coming at you every few months.” Bucky’s jaw ticked.

“I don’t care if they think they created her. We made her, she is a part of us, not them.” Taya sat up. “So, let’s show them that leaving us alone would be in their best interest.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come to retrieve the files on Delilah’s creation, everyone hopes they can find answers. Taya may find more than she can handle.

"Steve? Yeah, we’ll be back tomorrow. I’m fine, the place was almost deserted, I didn’t have to do anything. She’s processing everything. Did they get the doctor caged somewhere? Good. You get the details from Nat? Yeah. I’ll work on the mission report when we get back. How’s Lila? Okay, yeah, bye.”

Bucky hung up the phone and tossed it onto the bed. He pushed his hair back with both hands and sighed. Taya was in the shower, he could hear the water running.

They had made it in and out of the facility where Taya had Delilah easily. Like he told Steve, the place was all but deserted. Thanks to their being ousted from SHIELD many of the HYDRA controlled groups had to relocate. The Avengers had leveled many. This one was not the underground creep factory Bucky remembered from his time. This was a three-story brick structure on the Ukraine/Slovakian border. 

“It looks like a fancy hospital,” Nat remarked as they flew over it. Her intel had shown that the place seemed defunct, no people or cars on a regular basis.

“It was supposed to.” Taya sat in one of the quinjet seats. She was looking out the window, but not at the building. “I came here since I was useless as an assassin or spy anymore. You came here to be fixed, be useful again.” 

“Landing.” Clint shot a look at Natasha, Taya had weirded him out.

“You don’t have to go in.” She signed.

“This is how horror movies start.” He signed as soon as his hands were free.

“Clint and I will secure the outside. There are maybe four guards, they patrol the whole grounds. If you can get to the roof there’s an access hatch or just go through the front doors.” Natasha shrugged. “They don’t seem that concerned about breaking and entering.”

“Probably means all the files are gone.” Taya stood up and took the gun Natasha offered her.

“Let’s go see.” Bucky looked at her. Taya met his eyes and gave him a small smile.

They had gone in from the roof just in case. They checked the top two floors and they were clear. Empty, to be more exact. There were five rooms on each floor. The rooms were hospital-like except for the steel-reinforced windows and iron doors.

“It’s like a psych ward,” Bucky muttered as he looked at the locks on the second floor.

“My room was on this floor.” Taya looked around. “There were three other girls I remember. I think the top floor were their offices. The ground floor had the exam rooms and testing rooms.”

“Taya?”

“Yeah, no, I’m fine. It’s empty. I sort of liked my room. It was bright and you know, I wasn’t expected to lie and kill people while I was here.” Taya turned with a huff. “Downstairs may be another story.”

Bucky led the way down. The main floor had more security. The rooms here had not only locks but alarms and cameras. Bucky could see panic doors set at intervals along the hallway.

“This looks more like I’m familiar with,” Bucky muttered as he ducked in each open room to clear them. “Seems like they’re in the middle of clearing this floor. Is there a basement?”

“Procedure rooms and parking.” Taya clenched her fist. “Bucky, someone is down there.”

Taya was now keeping it together by a thread. This was the floor she had escaped from. She had been having a post-birth exam when something had happened in the basement. She’d been left alone, the door unlocked. Delilah was in the next room and Taya could hear her fussing. She had known that she would get in trouble but she went to Delilah. 

The baby was in a metal crib, there were sensors all over her, there was an IV in her foot. Taya’s heart had dropped. She knew that the baby was an experiment but this was too much to see. She had grabbed Delilah and ran, killing anyone. Most of the staff was in the basement dealing with whatever had happened. Taya took a nurse hostage and with her retinal scan had escaped.

“Taya, get behind me. Your gun is down.” Bucky had pushed past her to the room with a light on.

A pleasant-looking woman was sitting at a desk. She looked up and shook her head.

“Kataya. And you, I know who you are as well. Why would you come here? Everything is gone.” She stood up with a smile.

“Doctor. I want the experiment dossier on my daughter.” Taya swallowed. This was the woman who had delivered Delilah, who had implanted her, who started this whole thing.

“You don’t have a daughter, you stole a weapon. Just like that one over there.” She gestured to Bucky who glowered at her. “You signed up for this Kataya.”

“HYDRA convinced me that I was helping, that the outside world wouldn’t understand and I could never go back after what I did. You said I could be fixed.” A tear rolled down Taya’s cheek. 

“You don’t realize what you were a part of. Of all the women you, only you, were able to finish the experiment. You could have created an army to shape the world. We didn’t give you enough stabilizers and your maternal instinct saw it as a child.” The doctor rolled her eyes. “Now, Mummy, what are you going to do when she wakes up one day and has peak strength? Or one of the other many gifts her fathers have?”

“Shut up. She’s a child, she thinks like a child, acts like a child.” Bucky moved closer to Taya as he spoke.

“I’m thinking not. You came for answers, so she must be displaying some abilities. That’s the tricky thing with the super serum, not to mention that X serum. That beauty activates evolutionary advances in the body. Beyond the strength, agility, senses, so on and so on she could have the ability to destroy all she touches. Or teleport across the globe. If you would’ve kept her here, she would’ve been controlled and monitored.” The doctor slammed her hand on the desk.

“Stop it,” Taya whispered.

“Or maybe you came here to ensure the retrieval attempts would stop. Don’t worry, once you took her to these men, we knew getting the two of you back would be useless. You may have their protection now, but you won’t forever. And as the specimen grows and you lose control, maybe you’ll need our help again. I am assuming I am under arrest but I’m sure my colleagues will be seeing you in ten years or so.” The doctor grabbed a file from her desk and gave it to Taya. Then waited to be escorted out.

Now they were in this hotel room. Natasha and Clint had taken care of the doctor but everyone was concerned about Taya’s near-catatonic state. They agreed that she should have some time before going back to Delilah, so they would stay overnight in London and fly home in the morning.

Bucky finally decided to check on Taya, the water had stopped and he didn’t hear any movement. He knocked on the bathroom door.

“Come in.” Her voice was quiet, but at least she was talking. The thousand-yard stare and silence had been disturbing.

“I talked to Steve. Everything’s fine there.” Bucky opened the door to find her sitting on the edge of the bathtub wrapped in a towel. She looked up at him.

“While we were there, I remembered when she came out of me. She wasn’t really crying, she was sort of whining and she looked so lost. Shit, I was lost. One minute I’m an incubator and then she was there. They acted like she was theirs, but I knew she was mine.” Taya stood up and gave a watery chuckle. She moved into the room and grabbed clothes. “I made some fucked up choices, but she wasn’t one.”

“No, she wasn’t. As for being lost, I guess that’s our job isn’t it, help her find her way. And I’m not saying that this is going to be an ideal life. But I am saying that no matter what she was created for, or what you were used for, you make peace with it. You find your way and get un-lost. If you don’t, you’ll go batshit crazy.” Bucky spread his arms in a what can you do gesture.

“An ideal life was never in my game plan. But now I have to worry that Delilah will go to preschool and, I don’t know, levitate the playground equipment.” Taya turned and smiled. She was feeling better now that she was out of that place. It was just a building now. She knew she still had the file to go through but knowing that HYDRA would leave them alone at least was something.

“As long as there aren’t any kids on it, we should be okay.” Bucky crossed his arms over his chest. “I also think when we get back, you could meet that therapist Nat talked to you about. They’ve worked with parents of gifted kids.”

“So you and Steve will be going to?” Taya made a twirling gesture with her finger so Bucky would face away from her.

“What? Oh.” He turned away as she dropped her towel. “Steve and I have our own therapists but family therapy isn’t a bad idea.”

“Okay, turn back.” Taya pulled her hair out from her collar. “So we go from here. Where do we start?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have become steady since raiding the facility that held Taya and Delilah’s files. The relationship between Bucky and Taya moves to the next stage.

“Tony’s alpaca tried to follow us home.” Bucky paused at Natasha’s office door where she and Taya were looking over files.

“Wait, when did he get an alpaca?” Nat frowned.

“He didn’t say, but his name is Gerald. He also said he got some good footage of Delilah talking, or whatever, to the animals.” Bucky shifted Delilah on his hip.

“Hi.” Delilah waved to them.

“Hi. Do you need any help?” Taya offered.

“Nah, I think I can handle a bath and story.” Bucky smiled and bounced the toddler. 

“Okay, I’m almost done here so I’ll be up in a while.” Taya waved as they left.

“I think we’ve learned all we can from this stuff.” Nat leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. “Wanda is coming back sometime this week to give an expert opinion.”

“I wish that second thumb drive would decrypt faster.” Taya looked over to where a screen was running numbers.

“Whatever that is, they wanted to make sure it never got out. I heard she’s talking Latin now.” Nat tapped her nails on her arm. “That’s useful.”

“Not when it’s toddler gibberish…or when you’re half asleep. I had a nightmare that I was in ‘The Exorcist’. Bucky had to wake me up.” Taya grimaced as Nat gave her a triumphant look. “Nat, don’t.”

“So he had to wake you up? Why, could he hear you from his room?” Nat asked. “Or was he maybe in your bed?”

“I think you know the answer already, or you wouldn’t be so annoying about it. Yes, we have been sleeping in each other’s rooms.” Taya stopped her as she opened her mouth. “Just sleeping, smartass.”

“Why be shy? You two are grown-ups, what you do is your business.” Nat shrugged.

“Not being shy. I kissed him the night before we went on the mission-”

“That was almost two months ago.”

“Okay, so we’ve kissed since then. And we sleep in the same bed most nights.”Taya leaned her head back to stare at the ceiling. “But it’s awkward.”

“With your kid across the hall or the fact that both of you are coming off a dry spell?” Nat asked.

“I wasn’t considering that Delilah might hear us, but thank you for that. And it’s not exactly a dry spell.” Taya lowered her gaze and stared at Nat. Something unspoken passed between them.

“Well, this time you get to do it for fun.” Nat teased.

“Being trained to use your sexuality and only using it to get information, or to kill someone, is a big hurdle to get over. I know that Bucky-”

“Let’s not get into that. Because I do plan on having sex later and you’re not spoiling my mood.” Nat held a hand out to Taya to stop. “As I said, this is for fun and it can be fun. Trust me. So much fun. Multiple.”

“That’s good, thank you.” Taya was laughing. “You go have your fun.”

“Oh, I will.” Nat raised an eyebrow and started to collect her things.

*

“She’s asleep and she doesn’t smell like alpaca anymore.” Bucky greeted Taya in her room. She was writing down some questions she wanted to ask Wanda and set the tablet aside.

“That’s…good?” Taya frowned.

“I mean, I lived with goats so I can’t talk. But that alpaca was damn fluffy. I kinda want one now.” Bucky’s forehead wrinkled in thought.

“Come here, you weirdo.” Taya pushed the blankets back and Bucky climbed in. He made himself comfortable, letting his head sink into the pillow. Taya rolled on her stomach and used her elbows to prop herself up next to him.

“What?” He asked, looking up at her. Taya leaned forward and locked her lips with his. “Oh.” He mumbled.

Taya grabbed the front of Bucky’s shirt and pulled his body flush with hers. He rolled over, taking most of his weight on his metal arm, pinning her to the mattress.

Taya combed her fingers through his hair, tilting her head to allow his tongue access between her lips. He definitely knew how to kiss. His tongue moved in her mouth, tasting and teasing. Taya shook a leg free and wrapped it around Bucky’s thigh, pulling his lower half closer. She could feel the firm line of him, pulsing against her. Taya pushed her hips up, pressing the apex of her thighs to him. Bucky could feel the heat. He thought of how hot, how wet she would be enveloping him.

Bucky broke the kiss and moved his mouth across her jaw to her neck, sucking a spot just by her ear. He’d learned a lot about her body the nights they’d spent together. He knew what she liked, he also knew it was likely one of them would stop this before it met its conclusion. 

There was frustration, but he knew that Taya’s experience with sex was always in the confines of work. He had not been comfortable enough to engage in it since he was unfrozen. So they both walked away, usually.

“Did you turn on Delilah’s music?” Taya’s eyes were partially rolled back, Bucky was working on that spot by her ear. He mumbled what sounded like ‘yes’ and continued what he was doing.

Taya removed a hand from his hair and slipped it between them. She used her palm to caress his cock and he groaned into her ear. It sent a shiver through her and she pushed her hand under his waistband to be skin to skin. She moved her hand along his velvety length, he was definitely well equipped.

Bucky felt Taya take him in her hand and his hips jerked involuntarily. Her hand was soft as she explored him. His free hand traced her collarbone as he moved his mouth back over hers. The hand caressed one breast over the material of her shirt, his thumb grazing the nipple. She made a noise of appreciation and his hand moved to the hem of her shirt, drifting up under it over her ribs and to her breast once again.

“Can we do this? Or should we be doing this?” Bucky pulled away from their kiss. Taya was still stroking him and it was taking an amazing amount of restraint to stop and talk. His hand continued to work her breast, rolling the nipple to a peak.

“I think we can. Yeah.” Taya’s breathing was picking up. The desire was pooling her belly and she had to let go of Bucky as he shifted lower. He pulled her shirt over her head and his mouth was on her nipple. He switched between his hand and mouth on each breast. That same skill he showed with his kisses was shown there. 

Taya felt like she was blushing all over, her skin was heated. When he stopped and touched her through her shorts she almost came immediately. She gripped his wrist and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Get a condom out of the drawer.” Taya nodded to the bedside table.

“I wondered why those were there.” He teased. Taya laughed as she caught her breath. Bucky pulled his shirt off with one hand as Taya pushed his drawstring pants down his hips. She lifted her hips and pushed her own shorts off to the floor.

Bucky watched Taya as he got the condom and put it on. She lay back on the pillows after divesting her shorts and looked at him with interest. He was a little worried because of the extensive scarring on his body, but her eyes moved over him greedily. 

“Wow.” She mumbled as he finished with the condom and moved back over her.

“Wow?” Bucky asked.

“You’re just pretty, all of you.” Taya pushed his hair off his face with her hands and pulled him into a kiss.

Bucky brought a hand to her clit and brushed a thumb over it. He eased a finger into her, she was ready but not quite to the point where she could take him. He continued to toy with her clit, using one then two fingers to work her open. Taya was making noises of satisfaction into his mouth. The muscles in her legs were twitching and her body went rigid as she jerked away from his mouth with a moan. He took his fingers from her and kissed her neck as her climax passed. He positioned himself between her legs and she locked her legs around his middle, trying to pull him down.

“Hey, stop rushing me.” He chuckled.

“Sorry, sorry.” She panted and relaxed a little. Bucky put his forehead to hers and entered her slowly. 

Taya kept reminding herself to relax, she wasn’t on a mission. This wasn’t about anything but them being together. This was for both of them. With a sigh, Bucky fully seated himself in her. Taya linked her arm around his neck as he started to move. Almost completely withdrawing from her, then sinking back in.

Bucky concentrated on his rhythm, adjusting his hips to find the spots that made Taya release gasps and moans. 

Taya was still sensitive from the first climax, she was right on the edge again as he moved faster. She pressed her cheek to his and was breathing nonsense in his ear. How good this felt, how she was lucky to be with him. Bucky jerked and Taya felt his muscles clench and relax as he came. Feeling the tension leave his body she orgasmed again, the weight of his body adding to the sensation. 

He pushed up with his good arm, realizing he’d collapsed on her 

“Did I crush you?” He panted 

“Yeah, but I think I liked it.” Taya’s head fell into the pillow, Bucky put his forehead on the pillow next to her.

“Okay then.” He mumbled into the pillow.

Bucky couldn’t really explain how he felt at that moment, he was totally relaxed for what seemed like the first time in a very fucking long time.

“Natasha is right, that is fun,” Taya said in a sleepy voice.

“Huh?”


End file.
